


headed straight for the castle

by gwendolynflight



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 22:39:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14223318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwendolynflight/pseuds/gwendolynflight
Summary: A fanvid about Julia and Margo's recent triumphs as goddess and high king.Song: "Castle," by HalseyFootage through 3x12





	headed straight for the castle

https://youtu.be/4p5JaA1xl04

 

password: quentin


End file.
